


【尹净汉x你】暧昧

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -爱豆x粉丝ooc
Kudos: 1





	【尹净汉x你】暧昧

**Author's Note:**

> “把你蒙在鼓里有什么意思，蒙在被窝里才好。”

01

“嗯…反光纸也要买，还有毛毡也要一点。”

“图纸得赶紧画了。”

我觉得我的梦想就是职业追星，现在又在为了看演唱会，搜罗各种能吸引爱豆注意力的玩意儿，又从网上找到做应援扇的教程。

这么算下来我的狗龄少说也有个近十年了，从学生时代被同班同学拉进坑之后，我就非常顺从地躺平了。当然，中途也有遇到过能让我在脱粉边缘徘徊的事情，但是这份真心实意的喜欢又把我从悬崖边上拉回来。

我画好应援扇的设计图，放下铅笔又拉开抽屉拿出照相机镜头。明明昨天已经擦过的镜头，明明演唱会还有一周，我还是又把镜头清理了一遍。

心满意足地放下镜头，看了看桌上的铅笔稿子，又打开电脑向打印机发送命令。人家都是打神图，我就不一样了，我打表情包。

一边无聊地轻轻拍打着打印机盖子，一边拿起刚刚打印好的图片，忍不住笑出声。

手里的图片被拿走，一回头便撞进熟悉的怀抱。抬头看见的那张脸，正是图片上的人，精致又大气，下颚线像是锋利的刀尖一样漂亮。

“你又在捣鼓什么小玩意？”尹净汉一手举着纸张不让我拿到，一手揽过我的腰，把我固定在他怀里。

“没有！什么都没有！”我跳起来试图拿走图片，手还没举起来就打到了桌角，疼得我乖乖地躲在他怀里揉手，顾不上图片了。

“叫你捣乱。”尹净汉嘴上损着我，还是拉过我的手轻轻揉了起来。

—

都说我追星成功，都说我拯救了银河系才能和他结婚。那你是不知道我狗了多少现场，砸了多少张专辑去签售会吧？

一手举着应援棒又忙着扶住相机，一手马不停蹄地摁着快门。无纺布手幅早已经皱巴巴地被我绑在包包的肩带上，嘴里蹦出来熟烂于心的应援词。

狗完现场当然是要开始修图，我一手板子，一手操作鼠标，嘴里还念念有词，大概就是各种彩虹屁吧。

“叮。”我停下手里的工作，拿起手机的同时顺便喝了口水。

“…晕。”我简直不敢相信手机屏幕上显示的字，“什么…尹净汉转发了我最近拍的签售会的图？”

我摸着桌上堆着的应援物料直发愣，简直像是在做梦。

02

当然这一次也不是唯一一次他转发点赞我的图了，根据尹先生后来的口供，这是他深思熟虑，辗转反侧，又咨询了成员们的意见才做出来的行动。

“你又来了呀，最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，你有没有好好吃饭睡觉？”

—像是好朋友一样在签售会上唠家常，我大概是飘了。

就这样一来二去的，日久生情也算是非常合理了吧？

03

又一次去完签售会回来，自然是比尹净汉回来得早。我甩掉帆布鞋，口红都没来得及卸掉便开始往电脑里导入图片，正准备拿起板子要修图，他回来了。

脸色看起来不太好的样子，还带着莫名的红晕，黑色的衬衫解开了几颗纽扣，露出胸口的肌肤。

“你喝酒了？”我连忙从椅子上跳下来。

“嗯…”尹净汉别开头不看我。

“怎么了，不太高兴的样子。”我去厨房给他调蜂蜜水。

尹净汉又伸手把领子扯开了一点，这下倒好，这人喝酒喝到胸口的皮肤也在泛红，仿佛冒着热气。

他支支吾吾了半天：“你今天…怎么握着别的成员的手，聊得那么开心…怎么…怎么比跟我聊天的时候还笑得欢呢…？”

我愣了愣，他抬起头，眼睛里雾气腾腾，又不像是哭过。

尹净汉借着酒劲，把我一下子摁在玄关的墙上，迷离扑朔的眼神在我身上扫过，最后又停留在我的嘴唇上。

他咽了咽口水，喉结上下蠕动了一下，想要吻下来，又不知道为何脖子一软，头就这么磕在我的肩上。

“…你把口红给先卸了吧，不然又说我浪费你化妆品了宝贝。”他伸出手指点点我的唇。

—说实话，欲望已经被他勾起来了。  
—他真的感觉不到空气已经升温到暧昧的程度了吗？

“别管我的口红是CL黑管限量还是娇兰圣诞限定，我不心疼。

吻我，就现在。”我说着，低头啃了一口他的后颈，手臂绕过他的腰轻轻挠着他的后背。

话音刚落，他便抬起头，未来得及看我一眼又狠狠地吻了下来。唇瓣被啃的破了皮，一点点血渍沾到他的嘴角。

罢了。

04

翻云覆雨过后，我抱着被子窝在他怀里。尹净汉的手绕到我背后，凉凉的指腹抚摸着他自己落下的痕迹。我感到凉意又迷迷糊糊地往他怀抱深处动了动。

吻吻我的额头，也不知道我是否已经入睡。他笑了笑，手臂又收紧了一点，让我枕着他的上臂。

“你还记不记得之前签售递给我的小纸条，问我什么能让我感到满足。

现在告诉你吧，虽然我上不了九天揽不了月，去不到五洋捉不到鳖。现在看来，我终其一生，捉到你，上了你，

也已经足够了。”


End file.
